Kwamibuster/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Miss Bustier: In 1670 Moliere was commissioned by King Louis the 14th, nicknamed the Sun King, to write a play that was meant to ridicule a certain ambassador- Tikki: Plagg, you promised you wouldn't come back here! Plagg: Sorry Sugarcube, but I can't resist such irresistible beauty! Here it sits everyday beckoning me with its gooey lusciousness. And everytime I eat it, it just pops right back up the very next day! Tikki: Don't you think it's strange that this gross stinky cheese just reappears in the same spot day after day? Plagg: That's precisely why I call it the magic cheese! Tikki: Yargh! Ms. Mendeleiev: Ahh... I've got you at last strange creatures. pulls Plagg's hand from eating cheese and goes through the net. Tikki: This is exactly why you should always listen to mee. Tikki: Let's get out of here! was about to catch them in the net but it gets stucks in a metal thing and trips Ms. Mendeleiev: Ugh... and they speak too? goes through the wall but Plagg let go of her hand Plagg: I can't. goes back It's impossible to abandon such a creemy cousy reblochon. charges at Tikki but misses every time Mendeleiev trips Tikki: Plagg! Ms. Bustier: Huh? Class: Hey? What is going on? Ms. Bustier: Clap Clap Stay focused on Moliere in his plays. looks angry at Plagg as he finished the whole cheese and both of them fly away. Mendeleiev charges with the net but misses and does a spin. She tries again but she trips over her desk and both kwamis goes through the door. Ms. Mendeleiev: up Ugh, go ahead and run away. I have proof of my scientific discovery! [[Ms. Mendeleiev's camera|camera] duct tapped into a corner.] Tikki:'''You don't want me reading your little secrets, Marinette? '''Marinette: her diary in her special square wall deposit I don't have any secrets from you, Tikki. You're the only one I can discuss my double life with. Even my parents and Alya don't know me as well as you do. I'm so happy to have you, Tikki, you're the only being I can really be myself without ever having to lie. Tikki:'''I'm really happy to have you too. '''Marinette: Good night, Tikki. Tikki:'''Good night, Marinette. '''Tikki:her eyes, glares upon her and goes to the roof Plagg, we must tell our owners and Master Fu the truth about what happend today. Plagg:'Chill out, Sugarcube. Don't forget nobody can capture or record us. '''Tikki:'I know that but we actually been seen by a human and at its school too, that could jeopardize our owners secret identities. 'Plagg:'Aaw, okay, I promise you I won't eat any more magic cheese ever again and really what's the worst that could happen anways. '''Alya: Mr. Damocles can you confirm rumors that Ms. Mendeleiev isn't here today that will be appearing on Alternative Truth TV show? glares at Mr. Damocles Le Chien Kim: Where everything isn't always true but nothing's really false his arms. Damocles: head in disappointment It is indeed quite possible that Ms. Mendeleive has made a scientific discovery of utmost importance. Juleka, Mylene, Nino and Kim: Can we watch the show please? Dude? and Plagg looks at each other Alix:'Ugh, my brother is one of the guests too... 'Alec Cataldi:'''And we're back for the next segment of alternative truth recites too where nobody is true but nothing is really false. '''Alec:TV Let's welcome our last guest today, Ms. Mendeleive a science teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont Kim: Heyy that's our teacher claps. Damocles: Kim, sit down, please. Ms. Mendeleive: Hello, thank you for having me. Alec: from tablet You're going to describe a innovative scientific theory to our panel of experts who will then decide if it's true or false. Kim: True or false! Damocles: Sit. Alec: So, Ms. Mendeleive you already know our jury, its members are: the famous singer XY and one and only [Banana. Mr. Banana: both arms Stay peachy! Alec: And the incredible Manon Chamack daughter nose of our favorite news reporter Nadia Chamack. Over to you Ms. Mendeleive. Ms. Mendeleiev: What are you about to witness is proof of the existence of interdimensional creatures with incredible powers who can move through matter and seem to be attracted to be attracted to aged cheese. looks shocked at the screen like Marinette. I discovered the first of those creatures soon after the school began in September, Eeh, stares at Plagg and Plagg stares back I started observing it closely then I discovered a second one proof, watch closely: you can't see the creatures themselves because they are not filmable but look right there. at cheese, chunk of cheese dissapear. Banana laughs. Ms. Mendeleiev: Given I wasn't able to capture these creatures on video, I've made sketches of them to give you an idea of how they look like. Chloe Bourgeois: What's that even is supposed to be? Max Kante: I seriously doubt this show was even remotely scientific whatsoever. Alec: Ms. Mendeleiev, cringes and at the both time as Adrien, they start crawling out. are you actually serious about notices Marinette and stops. cheese-eating ghosts? closes door and Adrien dashes to the door Ms. Mendeleiev: I'm always serious. Marinette: I though we don't keep secrets from one another... Tikki: I didn't wanted to bother you with kwami nonsense besides I though the problem been resolved, I promised he didn't eat any of that magic cheese anymore. Marinette: Wait a sec. if Plagg was there too that mean he was here in this school means that Cat Noir is at Francoise Dupont just as me? And if I figured this out that mean Cat Noir figured that he figured out that he figured out. Tikki: Uh, no not at all! cringes with embarrassment you know that Plagg would travels for miles just sink his tooth into good cheese. Eh eheheh... Marinette: *Crosses arms* You see the problem now? is that I'm always going to wonder if you're lying or not. flies out shows her arms so she can sit on Tikki: I'm so sorry, Marinette. Marinette: It's okay I know you're trying to protect me, if I figure out who he is that mean I'll have to give up my miraculous and ladybug so I won't try and I hope he doesn't either. Alec: It's time for our jury to vote and tell us if the theories we heard tonight are along true or false back while Damocles is glaring at him. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts